Tiger's Tears
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: My first requested fanficcie! A missing-nin strikes the small villages without ninja guardians, and Kakashi is sent to eliminate the threat. But what happens when he forms a relationship with that person? AU
1. Cold Fusion

Title: Tiger's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be one rich onna now. However, I do own Natsu Kaldea-but if you ask, I'll be willing to share.

-holds out chibi Kaldea-plushie for everyone to glomp-  
  
Warning: A/U. This story will not end happily.

Rating: This chapter is P.G. 13 for cursing and extreme violence (which will show up in Chapter Two). -evilish grin- This rating most certainly will go up later.  
  
Pairing: KakKal (OC) Author's Notes: Yay! My first ficcie request!!! This fic idea was suggested to me by Shiko, and she wanted for me to start the fic. Thanks, Shiko-mun!!! 

Shiko noticed on her fanfic exploration that there wasn't very many fanfics depicting Kakashi with an original character, so she and I have decided to create one of our own.

This will not be a long story. It will probably be only a prologue, five chapters, and an epilogue long. Neither will the chapters be very long. But don't let that get you down. This is gonna' be a great story! Abet sad...

_-cutscene- _

Prologue-Cold Fusion

How do you stop a missing-nin that has no identity?

That was what Kakashi wanted to know.

The jounin had been sent away from Konoha on a mission, and a substitute jounin was training his genin. This was important, and he could gather nothing about the missing-nin or its comrades who had been terrorizing the northern expanses of the country. These villagers hadn't the benefit of living near one of the Hidden Villages of the Ninja, so often they were forgotten and left to fend for themselves.

But when an injured runner had came to Konoha with news of a missing-nin that had risen and started to terrorize the small villages up that way, Konoha's Hokage listened. He listened to how the runner had been one of five, and how the missing-nin had ambushed them and slaughtered his friends. How he had been wounded and barely escaped.

The boy also told of a strange fox that had been hanging around the village as of late. Of the way it acted almost like a human would.

That said, the runner was taken away in order for his wounds to be treated. Orders came to Kakashi, and, while he was getting things together in order to leave, news came that the runner had died due to the injuries the missing-nin had inflicted on him. The boy had only been fifteen.

Kakashi knew that this person needed to be stopped. He resolved to do at least that. But the attacks were either completely random or the best planned he'd ever seen, as of yet he couldn't find any pattern in them.

'Damn it.'

His expression unreadable due to his mask, he knelt down and touched the ground where a boot-print could barely be seen. It was fresh. This missing-nin had passed by this way not to long ago.

'So they went that way...'

Kakashi slowly followed the very faint trail, so intent on his task that the shadowy figures following him went unnoticed.

That was until a sharp blow hit him across the back of his neck. The jounin Kakashi collapsed unconscious in a heap.

_-cutscene-_

When the jounin returned to consciousness, he noticed first off that his arms and hands were tied behind his back and that he was missing his shirt and weapons... Then he noticed the group of leering bandits standing around him.

"Lookie here...what a pathetic fool."

"He didn't see us comin'. Can't do notin' now, can ya'?"

One of the bandits spat, and then glared at the captured jounin. Kakashi struggled against his bonds, feeling severely weakened for some reason. The blow to the back of his head was a bad one; he could tell that much. That was probably why he was feeling more than a little woozy...

A frightened cry sounded from the woods to the right of the gathered people, and the obvious leader looked over there in surprise. What could that be?

Kakashi struggled against his bonds, recognizing the sounds of battle coming from nearby. The other bandits rushed away to see what was going on, leaving the captured jounin alone.

More cries and even screams.

Screams of pain.

And terror.

Soon, all that was left were footsteps slowly walking toward the area where the jounin was tied up at.

He looked up, his eyes capturing the ice blue ones of a beautiful young woman. She was about an inch shorter than Kakashi himself was, and had short and choppy black hair. Her outfit was fitted especially for combat, and he noticed that there was something a little off with it.

It was completely covered with blood.

"So...you must be the guy that village sent to deal with me..."

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, so close that he could almost feel her lips moving against him. He couldn't help but shiver as her light breath fanned against his sensitive skin.

A kunai flashed once, and Kakashi was freed.

Rubbing his raw and sore hands, he stared as the woman grabbed his things and literally threw them at him.

"Take your stuff. Those bandits have reinforcements camped not to far away. You were lucky to only be caught be a scouting party, or I would have left you to their mercy. As if they even had any."

The woman snorted and motioned for the bewildered jounin to follow her.

"Come on. Don't just sit there in a daze... MOVE!"

After her words were said, she loped off.

"FUCK! Hey, get back here!"

Kakashi followed, trying to track her lightning fast form darting in the trees ahead of him.

She stopped, giving him a sharp look.

"Listen... What's your name?"

"Natsu Kaldea. I was from Ishi."

She flashed her headband; Ishi's seal in the middle as proof of her words.

"If you wish to kill me as I'm sure your orders state, well, you better learn the full story first..."

_-cutscene-_

End Notes: Heh heh. I'm gonna' leave you reviewers hanging once again. Actually, Shiko and I are discussing what is going to happen next, so this has to be left here. How do you think it is going so far?

-smile- I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Heat of Day

Chapter One: Heat of Day

Disclaimer: ......Hey, if Naruto was mine that would be so kewl. But...it's not. Nor do I claim it. Kaldea is copyright to me, though.

Warning: A/U. This story will not end happily. Make sure that you keep this in mind. Rating: R –coughcough- There will be a fore-mentioned warning near the end of this chapter. Pairing: KakKal (OC) 

Author's Notes: Okay, for those who were wondering why Kakashi was knocked out so easily in the first chapter...well...there was a point and a reason behind that. It will be explained in Chapter Three, I promise.

The rating isn't for decoration. This chapter is sexually explicit, and is basically an erotic chapter. There's not really any plot going on in this chappie, though I do try to make the characters and their personalities central. If you don't like this kind of story, don't read it and don't complain.

The sex is about what you'd find in most romance novels, so I didn't rate it NC-17, but it's a main point of the story.

You have all been warned...

_-cutscene-_

Chapter One: Heat of Day

"What?"

"You heard me, shinobi. Whatever rumors are being spread about me are pretty much lies. Yes, I did serve as a ninja while I was in Ishi, but that was over a year ago and I left with my Hokage's permission, thank you very much. Those bandits have been causing all the trouble here. Them and their leader, another missing-nin by the name of Kodo."

Direct and to the point. That was Kaldea's way.

She gave Kakashi a sharp glare with her icy eyes, and then sighed and placed a hand behind her head.

"What do you go by?"

"Hatake Kakashi. I'm a jounin from Konoha."

Kaldea had a thoughtful look on her face for a long moment.

"Hidden Leaf Village. I've been there once. I was about eighteen then."

It was now Kakashi's turn to stare. She could only be in her late teens; early twenties at the very least!!

"I'm twenty-four, before you ask. A lot of people have mistaken me for a younger age before."

She answered before Kakashi even had the chance to ask the question. Grinning, she winked at the silver-haired jounin.

"You're thoughts are too easy to read. Your body gestures and eyes say a lot more than most words ever do."

How true that was. Kakashi nodded slightly, a smile hidden beneath his mask. She was wise, and that counted as a good thing.

Suddenly, a branch snapped loudly to the side of them. Turning, they could see one of the bandits watching them and prepare to run off.

"Quickly! Before he escapes!"

Kakashi said and started the chase. Three kunai were sent flying, and one managed to hit the mark. The man yelped, stumbling as he tried to pull the kunai out of his leg and run at the same time. That was when the embittered Kaldea swooped in for her own attack...

She shifted. Where a beautiful young once stood, was a dangerous and feral-looking three-tailed fox easily the size of a large wolf. Pouncing on the guy, a sharp snarl sounded and, before the guy could scream, white fangs found his throat. A splash of blood, and his throat was ripped completely out.

Eyes dimming and clouding over with death, the bandit kicked twice and died.

There was a waver, and Kaldea was humanoid again. She turned and looked to the man who was staring at her in complete stunned silence.

"An added benefit of being a Natsu. We can turn into foxes."

She winked, and then used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the blood from around her mouth.

"T...that must come into use."

"Oh, it does."

She gave Kakashi a once over, and then sighed again.

"Come on. You're filthy, and I have enough blood on me to fill several people. We need to get cleaned up. You can at the place I'm currently staying at."

_-cutscene-_

The house was a small one-room, a kitchen, and a bathroom affair. It was situated on the edge of a small; nameless village-probably the one the runner had came from.

"I rent this from the old man who owns the farm that-a-way. It's small, but I'm not going to be in this area for long."

She waved her hand at the bathroom and its shower.

"Guest first..."

_-cutscene-_

Kaldea slowly stretched before the mirror in the bathroom, thankfully having changed into a fresh robe so that she could clean her uniform. However, the mirror's reflection was weird. Her fox self stood where she was standing.

Any surface that was reflective, such as mirrors or even water, gave off her altered state. It was a benefit and a curse from her clan's tainted bloodline.

Yah, she was lucky alright.

Walking from the bathroom, she saw that the jounin had fallen asleep while he was seated on the floor with his back against the wall. Smirking, Kaldea slinked over.

Poke.

"Ya' know, if you were tired...there's a bed right over there you could have used..."

Kakashi opened his eyes, and saw a pair of blue ones giving him and inquisitive look. The woman had poked him on the nose through his mask, and that was what roused him.

"Why do you run around wearing a mask? Have some scars that you're ashamed to show off?"

She blinked and then tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. Man, did she look cute like that.

Kakashi quickly banished such thoughts from his mind and shook his head.

"No. It's a long story, actually. Boring too."

"Oh. Why don't you take it off then? None of the ninja from you're village are around, so you're safe. It's not like I count."

She did have a point. The silver-haired jounin frowned thoughtfully, and then reached up to him mask. With a quick movement, he slipped it down.

Allowing herself to follow his actions, Kaldea smiled when his face was revealed to her.

"You are cute! I mean, I'd be surprised if the female shinobi don't chase you around your village!"

Fro some reason, her words caused Kakashi to have a mental image of Sasuke and all the fan-girls who chased him around the place. He felt a sharp sting at the memory.

'I can't believe it. I'm homesick.'

And he was. He wanted to return to Konoha, and start training his genin once more.

Kaldea stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat there, still watching Kakashi as he blushed.

"I'm sorry I'm not a good host. There really isn't anything to do around here."

Sheepishly, she rubbed behind her head.

Kakashi too stood up and ever so slowly approached Kaldea.

"I can think of something we can do..."

((WARNING: This is where the R-rated section of this story comes from. Do not read this if it bothers you. Thank you!))

All thought dissolved as Kakashi pushed Kaldea down on the bed and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. His lips touched hers in a kiss that was intensely passionate.

She could feel the heat from his body as he pressed down against her and he slid his hand under her robe and caressed her breast. Kaldea moaned and pressed up against his surprisingly soft hand. She thought it would be rough and calloused from years of shinobi training, but the gloves he wore had protected his smooth skin.

His hand slid down to untie the belt at her waist and he pushed the robe away from her body. The cool air against her skin made her shiver but she was soon warmed as Kakashi's hand roamed over her body.

She wanted to touch him, to hold him against her, but he wouldn't let her hands go.

Kaldea moaned as his hand slipped between her legs. His mouth moved from hers down her throat as he touched and stroked her. Just when the need to feel him inside her grew almost unbearable, he pushed a strong finger into her.

She felt his tongue on her nipple, then his lips as he kissed her breast. His touch felt so good and she had wanted it for so long it wasn't long before she was moaning loudly as she climaxed, her body trembling.

Kakashi finally released Kaldea's arms and he sat up on his knees to take off his vest and undershirt. Neither of them had said anything, and they didn't need to.

Kaldea sat up and he pulled her to him, kissing her hungrily. His skin was hot against hers as their bodies pressed together. She pulled away a little to slide her hands over his chest and stomach, and she unfastened his pants and he stood up to pull them off, revealing muscular legs, though not as well defined as his arms.

She kissed his stomach, dragging her tongue over his skin and he buried his hands in her short hair with a gasp of pleasure. She hooked her fingers under the elastic of his boxers – dear Kami, he looked sexy in black boxers – and pulled them down, letting them drop to the floor.

Her robe was still hanging loosely on her, so she took it off and tossed it out of the way.

She looked up at Kakashi; he had a hungry look in his eyes, almost predatory.

Kaldea moved back on the bed and he followed, kneeling between her legs. He slid his hands under her thighs, bending her knees and bringing her legs up over his hips. Her breathing grew heavy in anticipation. He was moving slowly, like a predator with dangerous prey, as he lowered himself against her.

He kissed her demandingly and reached between their bodies to position himself. Kaldea could hardly breathe as she felt him touch her.

He pushed into her with one strong, fluid movement. Her nails dug into his back as she arched against him and she heard him moan into the kiss. He started moving, slowly at first, setting a steady rhythm. The kiss became passionate, but softer.

They held each other and moved together as if they never wanted this feeling to end. His breathy moans were all she ever wanted to hear.

Soon the need for something more built in both of them, and his thrust became fast and hard, driving her towards climax with every movement. When Kaldea finally clenched around him he broke the kiss and moaned loudly. He climaxed with one last almost painfully hard thrust.

After they had both stopped trembling he pulled away from her and rolled over on to his back beside her. Kaldea closed her eyes and stretched with a contented sigh.

Kakashi had surprised her, and that didn't happen very often. She had expected him to come here and take what he wanted. That he had taken time to pleasure her first was a welcome, if unasked for, surprise.

He was good. Really good. But just a little clumsy, like he hadn't had a lot of experience. You can only spend so much time and energy on sex when you trained hard or were out on missions for hours every day. Kakashi seemed to be the kind of guy who loved sex (who doesn't) but hated what it usually took to get it, even casually; the flirting, the dates.

Kaldea looked over at him. He looked so young with his eyes closed; his face relaxed and peaceful. Almost nobody had ever seen him so unguarded.

((OKAY. And now back to our regularly viewed story... -grins-))

The jounin reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I'm...sorry."

"It's alright. That was just a little unexpected."

Smiling at the almost childish look on his face, she suddenly burst out laughing. Kakashi's look changed into that of puzzlement.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Go to sleep."

Shutting her eyes, Kaldea lost herself into the world of dreams as she felt Kakashi's strong arms wrap themselves around her.

If only he knew what was going to happen next.

_-cutscene-_

End Notes: Hm...my first Naruto lemon. It came out better than expected. Remember that I do not write these often, nor am I really even a fan of them. Shiko requested it, and since the plot we worked out partly deals with Kaldea and Kakashi's relationship, it is a key aspect of the story. You find out why here soon.


	3. Capture

Chapter Two: Capture

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, upon a star...

Warning: A/U. This story will not end happily. Make sure that you keep this in mind...... Rating: P.G. Man, did the rating go down or what? Pairing: KakKal (OC) 

Author's Notes: Finally, Chapter Two! -cheers- Hm...well...this chapter is very important as far as the plot is concerned. Keep this in mind, peoples, and soon you see the plan. Perhaps...

I would also like to remind everyone that my request line is still open, so if you are interested, then drop me a line!

Oh, and I would like to finish this story before I start working on 'A Daughter's Honor' (my main fanficcie on this account) once more. So...please bear with me on this...

Sorry, this is such a short chapter! The next one should be longer!

_-cutscene-_

Chapter Two: Capture

Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

Throughout the night, Kaldea occasionally awoken and glanced almost worriedly at the door. During this, once Kakashi too woke up. He said nothing, not thinking yet that it was anything important.

But it was...

_-cutscene-_

CRASH!

The door nearly exploded off its hinges, and the two bewildered occupants of the bed snapped back to the waking plain. Over twenty bandits and rogues had managed to squeeze themselves into the small cabin.

Kaldea was drug screaming from the bed, lashing out and kicking the men. When Kakashi rose to assist her, his hand moving to uncover his Sharingan eye, a kunai was whipped out and presses so hard against her throat that a thin line of blood started trickling from the nasty cut.

"I wouldn't, jounin. She would be dead before you even tried."

Kakashi hesitated, and in that hesitation another group of bandits grabbed him and drug them both struggling from the building.

"Oh...don't worry. We're not going to kill you since Kodo said not to. Yet..."

_-cutscene-_

The two were only half aware of their surroundings by the time that they reached the enemy camp. They were taken to the biggest building, the guards leering at them as they moved to allow them in.

Seated on a chair made of oak, lounged a powerfully-built young man. He looked to be in his mid-twenties as well, with spiky green hair and a scar crossing his right eye. More scars could be seen on his unclothed upper body. Kodo...the missing-nin mentioned earlier by the bandit and Kaldea.

Kakashi was literally tossed to the ground at the man's feet, Kaldea off to the side and still being held by the other men.

The leader stood up, arching a brow in question at the jounin at his feet. He smirked slowly.

"This is it? One of the famed jounin from Konoha. Hm...you're not much, are you?"

The man slugged Kakashi with his closed fist, the jounin unable to use his pinned arms to defend himself. Blood sprayed from his mouth, and he coughed hoarsely.

The man had a wolfish grin on his face, and he circled around Kakashi.

"For your sake, your Hokage better send the ransom money in order for me to spare your life..."

It was then, when the man noticed Kaldea. With a wave of his hand, the two bandits holding onto her arms suddenly let go and moved back. He beckoned for the young woman to come to him.

Kaldea paused, looking at Kakashi. The jounin stared at her confused, as if he was expecting for her to attack. She sighed, and slowly walked over to the missing-nin.

Kodo wrapped his arms about her neck, leering at Kakashi. Kaldea flinched, and couldn't find the strength in herself to face Kakashi.

"You fell right into my trap. I'm surprised, though. Normally a jounin wouldn't be able to fall so easily. I was right to use this beautiful young woman as a lure..."

He painfully gripped Kaldea's chin, jerking her head to the side. Her eyes were clenched shut in shame.

Kakashi stared speechless. No. Not Kaldea. Not her. She couldn't...

"Such a missing-nin was hard for me to find. Most I've run into are tough old geezers or young punks who don't know anything really. She really is a prize, isn't she? And to think, she actually allowed you to sleep with her. I've not even had that chance yet."

Licking his lips, Kodo laughed, causing for his gathered troops to move back even more uneasily.

"Take this filthy do-gooder out of my sight."

He snapped, and it took only one man to drag the crest-fallen jounin away.

_-cutscene-_

Later that day, Kaldea went to the place where Kakashi was being held at. The guards were dismissed, moving as fast to get away from her as they did with Kodo. Here she did have as much authority as him.

She entered the building, shutting the door slowly behind her with a soft click. It was that noise that alerted Kakashi.

He was forced to stand in the middle of the room, beaten severely and tied to a pull. Yet, even in his horrid situation, he still was working on a plan to escape. As of late, he had been feeling quite weak; which wasn't normal. He was probably coming down with something; that was all...

In the silence that followed her entering, Kaldea could feel her heart shatter.

"So. Missing-nin. What's the true story?"

Kakashi almost spat, and Kaldea knew he had very good reasons to be pissed off at her.

"I really was from Ishi. It...it was an accident really. When we were sent out to deal with some bandits-Kodo's troops-my teammates got into the way of one of my attacks. They were..."

Her voice changed, and Kakashi could hear the sorrow she felt.

"They were all killed. Kodo appeared. He told me that no one would believe that it was an accident. He said they would only see me as a murderer, which I am. He gave me the chance to join him, and that's what I did. I had no choice...either way; I was going to face death sooner or later..."

"And you actually believed him? There would have been at least an investigation, and if it really was an accident, your name would have been cleared. It's as simple as that."

"I just don't know what to believe any more, Kakashi."

She stopped, hearing the sounds of someone approaching from outside.

"All that I can tell you, is that if your Hokage doesn't respond properly to Kodo's ransom by tomorrow morning, that you are to be executed and your head sent to him..."

Vanishing out the door, she left Kakashi alone with his thoughts...

_-cutscene-_

End Notes: Chapter Three will be up as soon as it can be typed, I promise. And in it you will find out the reason behind Kakashi's weakness. Will the Hokage bend to Kodo's demands...? Tune in next time to see what will happen!


	4. Waiting

_Disclaimer: I have not claim on Kakashi, nor any other things from Naruto, but Kaldea does belong to me. Please do not steal her, because I put a lot of effort and though into the creation of her._

_Author's Notes: Okay, while I'm typing the next chapter of 'Tiger's Tears', I came up with the idea of this little poem about the two. I hope that this will satisfy all you wonderful reviewers until I can churn out the next chappie!_

_Note: Kaldea's POV._

----------

_**Waiting**_

A heart breaks

Shattering in the silence

You looked to me

Eyes unreadable and unimpressionable

My silver-haired Jounin

I know that you now know

You must understand

I didn't have a choice

I never meant to betray you

It hurt me as well

I only wish that you would

Understand

Kodo will take my life

Along with yours

A part fo me

That you hold so dear

Kakashi

Just wait

You will be free from all this

Soon enough

I promise


	5. Ransom

Chapter Three: Ransom

Disclaimer: -sigh- If only I was lucky enough to own at least Kakashi... -laughs-

Warning: A/U. This story will not end happily. Make sure that you keep this in mind...... Rating: P.G. No change...sorry! Pairing: KakKal (OC) 

Author's Notes: Okay, Shiko and I've decide that this fanfic will end in the next chappie! Heee! But don't worry, there will be an epilogue! I promissie!

_-cutscene-_

Chapter Three: Ransom

Kakashi waited, watching as the shadows on the wall in front of him grow longer and longer.

'If I am to escape tonight...than I better get to work on these bonds...'

_-cutscene-_

Kodo tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair, bored almost out of his mind by all the waiting. Kaldea was knelt near a window, and occasionally she glanced out it and toward the building where the captive jounin was currently held at.

"You will really release him if his Hokage sends the money, right?"

She questioned, and Kodo snapped his glance over to her.

"What do you think? Of course not! As soon as the money is in my hands the jounin will die. Really, Kaldea. Think like a missing-nin for once."

"Yes...sir..."

_-cutscene-_

Snap.

As soon as the rope finally broke, Kakashi was to his feet. After a few wobbly steps from being forced to sit in such a cramped position for so long, he slowly snuck to the door. The two men who were supposed to be standing guard were dozing, and from the stench of alcohol in the air, they were drunk too.

Slipping by them was easy for a man of Kakashi's caliber, and the jounin found himself in the midst of the enemy camp. Most people were either drunk or sleeping, probably both. But there were a few scattering of those still alert enough to send up the alarm if he was spotted.

A piercing flash of pain ripped through Kakashi's head, and he held it in pain. Damn, this was beyond a normal migraine. But then again, look at what he has gone through the past few days.

A wave of shakes shook the jounin, and his limps felt cold and numb. Rubbing his hands together, he gradually made his way toward the building he sensed that Kodo was it. Chop the head off a snake and the body died. It would be the same if he killed Kodo. Without their leader, the bandits wouldn't know what to do, and would be easy to defeat.

And if Kaldea stood in his way...

Kakashi shivered again, but this time because of his thoughts. No, he couldn't allow himself to think of that now...not while he was this close to finishing the job and returning home to Konoha.

_-cutscene-_

Kodo got up from his lounging pose on his chair, and walked over to Kaldea.

"Come. Let us go see your lover."

He tugged her arm harshly, but she refused to allow herself to cry out in pain. No, she wouldn't allow for him to obtain any pleasure from her pain.

Dejectedly, she followed him out the building. As he walked amongst his minions, he stopped suddenly and stared at the distance for a long moment.

"Hn."

"What is it?"

"Our little captive is trying to make a break for it."

Kodo turned, whacking several of the dozing bandits around him.

"Wake up you good for nothing buffoons! Are you just going to sleep there while your money escapes?! C'mon, move!"

He kicked several of them in their side, and they finally got up. They could easily see what Kodo had first noticed.

_-cutscene- _

Kakashi heard the yells of the bandits as they were raised by their leader, and the jounin cursed mentally at himself for not getting away fast enough. He whirled as one guy barreled at him, dodging and heading to the forest that was just ahead of him. He suddenly fell, head pounding and a thousand lights dancing within his mind. An almost paralyzing pain gripped him, and the jounin felt himself be gripped by it.

"Ha! Hahahahahaha! Nice try Kakashi my friend."

A hand grabbed Kakashi's shoulder, dragging the intrepid and weakened jounin to his feet.

"We already thought most of this out."

Kodo traced a finger down a small cut on Kakashi's hand.

"And you thought that this paper cut was merely nothing. Sadly, the poison was meant for your Kage, not you."

Eyes growing wide, Kakashi remembered the night that the young boy with the message had arrived at Konoha. He had been carrying another message on him, one not of any significance. Kakashi had read it, and while he ripped it apart the paper sliced open his finger. He had though nothing of it them, but not that he looked at it closely he could see the cut now had streaks of yellow across it.

"The boy was a decoy; a mule to lead one of you here. Your poisoned by the venom of a crystal spider, jounin, and unless you have the antidote you'll die very soon. Heh, but before that you'll meet your end by...other means..."

Kodo waved a hand at his minions, who were milling about and sneering as they listened to the missing-nin. Kaldea stood far into the background, watching Kodo and Kakashi with agony-filled eyes... Two came over, and painfully drug the stupor-fallen Kakashi away.

_-cutscene- _

End Notes: THERE! Now you know what's wrong with Kakashi. Well, sowie for the super-short chapter...I really am trying to finish this story so that I can reopen my request line again. Remember that I am still open for story trades, and check out my other stories!


	6. Cold of Night

Chapter Four: Cold of Night

Disclaimer: No claim on owning Naruto here, but it's a superb anime!!!

Warning: A/U. This story will not end happily. Make sure that you keep this in mind...... Rating: P.G. 13 Sad, sad, sad... -sniffsniff- Pairing: KakKal (OC) 

Author's Notes: And here it is! THE FINAL CHAPTER EVERYONE!!! I should tell you that this chapter gets very sad, and if you do not like death than please, do not read this.

_-cutscene- _

Chapter Four: Cold of Night

At daybreak, Kakashi's fevered mind woke its body up enough so that he found himself tied up in the middle of the missing-nin's camp. There was not a single soul in sight, except for a man holding a heavy sword, Kaldea and Kodo himself. All the other bandits lay in wait, ready to jump on the leader's signal.

Kaldea was extremely worried. As of yet they hadn't seen nor heard any sign of Kakashi's Hokage replying to the ransom note that had been sent to him, and if not than there was no way that she could even think of begging for Kakashi's life to be spared. If that happened, Kodo would have to use Kakashi as a tool to prove his point, and that he was quite serious.

By the time that the sun had reached almost mid-point in the sky, Kodo had enough of waiting. His eyes met Kakashi's directly.

"So you're not important enough for your beloved Hokage to even try to rescue. Bah, you're worthless. Kill him."

Kodo started to walk away. The man with the sword stepped up, jabbing downwards with it at Kakashi's heart. The jounin closed his eyes, almost welcoming death and the escape from his pain. What he felt was blood splattering across his face, and the pain slowly eased. But he was not dead.

Opening his eyes, Kakashi found himself alive and uninjured. No, the blade hadn't even hit him. But where was the blood...

Kaldea! She lay limply, draped across the ground in front of Kakashi. As tears came to his eyes and fell unbidden, the sounds of fighting and screams fell soundless in the background.

The Hokage could not arrive in person. But for Kakashi's many years of loyal service in the protection of Konoha, he just couldn't let the jounin be executed. No, he had sent a detachment of the jounin stationed at Konoha, friends and people who knew and grew up with the man. They were here to kick Kodo's ass and bring Kakashi back.

_-cutscene- _

Kakashi gently lifted the warm form of Kaldea up, and held her close to his heart. She was light, as if something was now missing. It was almost as if he was willing his strength into her; for her to get better.

She wasn't dead...yet. Her blue eyes opened, and a single tear fell from one.

"Kaldea, are you alright?"

Her lips parted, and her voice was just a soft whisper.

"Don't worry...I don't...like myself...I hate the things that I have done...I was...always hoping that my end would come sooner...but I...never could die....It seemed like a...bad yet...strangely beautiful dream...I've just met you...but I'll never see you again...Kakashi..."

Kaldea winched, her eyes closing partially. Kakashi shook her lightly, trying to keep her awake.

All around then were people fight. Blood splattering across the earth, bodies falling. Men and women who had families left behind, dead. But...Kakashi did not care. The beautiful woman who had given him her everything was dying...

"Kaldea!"

"I will die now. It's better this way..."

She trembled, and he could see the fear burning passionately within those blue orbs.

"You can't die!"

'I need you...'

His mind screamed, and he held the woman even closer in order to hear her ever fading voice.

"I'm...very tired....just allow...me to die now..."

She could barely move her hand over to Kakashi's, and she gripped it and willed him to stay strong.

"I'm here...and we're together..."

Kakashi whispered, knowing that their time together was coming to an end.

"Thank you Kakashi...I'm...happy...that I met you..."

Her hand squeezed once, and then her grip loosened. Her blue eyes slowly closed, and her faint breaths eased into nonexistence and leaving her lips slightly parted.

"Kaldea...KALDEA!!!"

The jounin screamed, his grief filling his entire soul. Kaldea had died hating herself, but in the arms of the one man who'd ever see her for herself, and not as some tool to be exploited.

The battle around him slowly ceased. Victory had come to the shinobi from Konoha; the bandits that they hadn't killed were tied up or crippled. Like the coward he was, Kodo had been caught trying to escape and leaving his men to the shinobi's wrath and had been immediately killed by Gai and Kurenai.

_-cutscene-_

As evening approached, Kakashi look out across the battlefield where both friends and enemies had been finally laid to rest. He had refused the help of his companions with his final task. He was stronger now, the poison leeched from his body. And it pained him to know that it had been Kaldea's blood which had been what saved his life.

He stood there at a fresh grave. The headstone was simple, and bore the name of the purest soul that he had ever met. Natsu Kaldea...

_-cutscene-_

End Notes: It's not over yet. –heheheh- The epilogue will be coming up very shortly, and it's going to be bittersweet to finally let this story go.

My request line is now open for a story request. Please send one in to take away my spare time...

****


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Memories of the Lost**

It was the night of the full moon and two girls, just a few months shy of marrying age, were traveling up a well worn trail that led to a small ledge overlooking an old battlefield. They stopped before they reached the ledge and settled down, waiting.

"Are you sure that she is going to come?"

"Every full moon."

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"No, but my mother did. She said it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen."

The night grew chilled and the girls pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around their shoulders. The moon was now high in the sky, shining down on the small ledge.

"Look!"

And there are the ledge stood a beautiful woman. She had shoulder-length black hair, and blue eyes that would put even the sky to shame. She was looking over the battlefield and the graves, with the moonlight shining through her.

"Natsu Kaldea."

One girl sighed, looking at the ghost of the star-crossed lover that had died many years ago.

And two girls hugged each other, for it was said that a sighting of the ghost foretold a joyful and loving marriage.

And long after the girls left and returned to their village, the spirit of Kaldea stood on the ledge, now looking off into the distance where Konoha Village lay far away...

"Kaldea..."

There was a man's voice, merely a whisper on the wind.

"I am here, my Love. I will always be here."

-Fin-


End file.
